Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane ''' is the main protagonist in the Metal Saga. He holds the title as the #1 Blader in the World, with a strong and tenacious attitude. With his friends, Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuki Mizusawa, he confronts many challenges. His biggest yet is to find the ten Legend Bladers in order to stop the villainous Nemesis and Pluto from controlling the whole world with the power of the Star Fragment and his new Cosmic Pegasus F:D. From the beginning of the series, Gingka has been on many adventures, meeting new friends along the way. From searching for the Forbidden Bey - Lightning L-Drago 100HF, to participating in tournaments, and rising from the ranks as the #1 Blader in the World, Gingka is a true Blader in that he Beyblades for the fun of it, not to become the best. With this, Gingka Hagane can be viewed as the Metal Saga counterpart to Tyson Granger. Appearance * Gingka has red spiky hair. He wears a blue headband with a design of the mystical animal, Pegasus on it, but it has only one wing, whereas his father's headband had two wings on it. His headband does not get two wings on it until the Metal Fury series. He also has golden-brown eyes and a small white bandage on his nose. His usual outfit consists of a long-white scarf around his neck, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants, and red and black colored shoes. The white long scarf represents Pegasus's wings. He keeps his beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. Gingka currently uses a String Launcher (Bey Launcher) with a Three Segment Launcher Grip in right-handed mode, and a Bey Point Card. Later, in Metal Fury, Gingka obtains a new headband resembling the one worn by his father. Personality Gingka is nice, calm and will do whatever it takes to battle with his bey Pegasus, protect his friends and save the world from danger. Though he does get a bit worried when losing, he is never frightened and is always ready to battle again. No matter what disadvantages he faces, he never backs down from a challenge. He is always pumped up, ready to battle, never gives up, and fights till the end. "That's what makes the Blader's Spirit!" Beyblade: Metal Fusion The "Forbidden Bey" During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane is seen walking around the city, and is seen sleeping in unusual places like atop of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who were bullying a young boy named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 vs. 1 handicap match, in which Gingka easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and that he even had someone to look up to. Not long after that, they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he was from. Gingka then revealed to Kenta that he had been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. He also explained to him that a blader's strength comes from the heart. The next day, one of the Face Hunters, Benkei, proposed a challenge for Gingka; he told him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred Face Hunters thugs were there waiting with their beyblades, eager to battle Gingka. After they were launched, Gingka remained calm and unfazed by this. Soon afterwards, Kenta appeared, and he showed worry for Gingka, saying to him that this wasn't a bey battle and suggesting for him to run. Still, Gingka wasn't fazed, and he reassured Kenta that everything would be fine. Gingka then decided to get serious and launched his Storm Pegasus. Gingka unleashed some of his power from his Storm Pegasus and knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease. Soon after Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Gingka is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their Blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong Blader like Gingka had challenged them to a Beyblade match. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his Beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Gingka accepts. Madoka takes both Gingka and Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town, which is also her house and decided to help them out. Madoka stays up all night repairing Pegasus while Gingka observes on a nearby couch, and eventually falls asleep. The next day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's Beyblade, and told Gingka if he didn't come to the Metal Tower then they would destroy Kenta's bey.With this big of a threat to his friend, Gingka didn't care about the fact that Pegasus' repairs weren't completed and if he would battle ther might be a chance that Pegasus could be injured badly.Even so he went to the metal tower and fought hard with the face hunter's leader Kyoya. During the match things seemed tough for Gingka but in the end he created his special move Starblast attack and defeated Leone.Thus winning back Kenta's Bey, Sagittario.Soon after, Kenta is worried that a strong blader like Gingka did not find worthy opponents here and he might go somewhere else.So he challenged Gingka to a beyblade match. Gingka accepted Kenta's challenge, and decided to Beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Gingka won the battle using his first finishing move, Pegasus Starblast attack. Gingka explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, and that he wasn't going to leave. Doji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Gingka for the second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Gingka found Kyoya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Gingka's defeating Kyoya's Rock Leone for second time.]]battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Gingka won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Gingka a startling surprise. Gingka was shocked to see that it was Doji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Gingka's father. Gingka fought against Doji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Doji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Gingka. At first Gingka was reluctant to tell them anything, but after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula Organization. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula Castle to help Gingka to defeat them. Once Gingka reaches Doji's castle peak Doji asks Gingka to join him, but he refuses and they start to battle. Gingka wins, but their battle awakens Ryuga and L-Drago. Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Gingka shocked. Gingka is determined to beat Ryuga, so Gingka then leaves for Koma Village in search for the Secret Scroll, however Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei try to follow him, only to be split up. Gingka finds the Secret Scroll and finds it to have a message which is quite what he didn't expect. Gingka returns with confidence and meets up with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka along with Hyoma and Hokuto, his childhood friends. He then enters a Beyblade tournament in which the winner will get one wish. Gingka gets into the final battle with the mysterious Blader, Yu Tendo but loses. Regardless, Gingka congratulates Yu for winning but finds out Yu is a member of Dark Nebula. Yu's wish is to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers" in which Bladers from all across the country will compete in order to become number one. Gingka decides to enter this as a chance to defeat Ryuga. Battle Bladers Responding to Ryuga's challenge, Gingka enters the Battle Bladers tournament, with an astonishing 94,000 Beypoints--44,000 more than required. During the tourney, Gingka encounters the mysterious Phoenix who eventually reveals himself as his long-lost father, Ryo Hagane in disguise. From then on, Ryo encourages Gingka along his quest to defeat Ryuga and prevent the Dark Nebula from ruling the world. The tournament's finale pits Gingka in a decisive showdown with Ryuga. It was a hard-fought battle, one that pushed Gingka beyond his limits into new level of strength. But, with the help of his friends, Gingka envokes his Blader Spirit and battles back to overcome the odds and defeat Ryuga, but sacrifices his Beyblade in the process. Manga Gingka began his adventures with Pegasis 105F, the Bey his father had given to him before dying. After Ryuga defeated him again, his Beyblade was shattered. Gingka got the Face of Pegasus and transported it onto the old training Pegasis that they used in his village when he was younger: it consists of the first design of the Pegasis Wheel, which was not released officially. Once he met God of Bey, which he completely respects and even bows to, he went through the bitter cold of the mountain and a volcano, and eventually launched his training Pegasis into the magma to have it transform into Storm Pegasis 105RF . Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G (Manga): Gingka is training somewhere abroad, as revealed by Kenta. Relationships Kenta Yumiya He is like Gingka's younger brother. Gingka saved Kenta from the Face Hunters and have shared a close relationship since then. Madoka Amano Gingka's relationship with Madoka is very close as she was one of the first female friends,and the only one except Hikaru, he made in the series. He has been shown to care for her well being and protects her when there is danger as he did during the survival challenge when she was stuck on the wrong plane making her part of it, so to calm her down on her worries he said that he would protect her. Gingka also loves Madoka's cooking and says that her hamburgers give him 100% more energy then he had and actually embarrassed her when he asked her over TV to make him some when he comes back.While Gingka was sick Madoka made a cake for him. In the episode We Meet Again! Wang Hu Zhong when Chao Xin enters Madoka's room Gingka felt very jealous. Madoka is one of Gingka's best friends and is always there for him whenever he needs emotional or physical support.Gingka maybe has a crush on Madoka. Masamune Kadoya Gingka's relationship with Masamune mirrors that of Tyson's's relationship with Daichi from the original series. Although Gingka and Masamune are good friends and get along quite nicely, they do tend to argue a lot to point where they get mad at one another. Nevertheless, Gingka and Masamune maintain a great relationship, albeit some differences. Ryuga Gingka's relationship with Ryuga was at first really bad as they both showed no less than hatred for each other. However after defeating Lightining L-Drago, and knowing that Ryo Hagane was still alive, the two get better with each other and their relationship grows. Ryuga is seen as giving Gingka advices in Metal Masters and Metal Fury. After defeating Gingka in Metal masters, Ryuga told Gingka to find his Blader's spirit, later he helped Gingka destroy the Spiral Core. In Metal Fury, after defeating Gingka again, Ryuga told Gingka to get stronger. Right now he is helping Gingka and his friends find the Legend Bladers. But he does seem to go on the wrong path right now, where Kenta is trying to stop him. Kyoya Tategami Gingka's relationship with Kyoya has been bad from the very first episode. Kyoya, got defeated by Gingka several times, and is determined to defeat Gingka but has never suceeded. He even created one of his special move in order to defeat Gingka, but failed yet again. In Metal Masters, however, he was able to draw with Gingka in the Beyblade World Championshions. Before this battle he had told Gingka that he had trained very hard in order to find a way to stop Pegasus spinning and that he had found out the way. Gingka also seems to think that Kyoya is a great rival. In Metal Fury, he is again shown, determined to defeat Gingka, but again there is a draw. This shows what great rivalry there is between these two strong bladers. After Ryuga, Gingka's second greatest rival is Kyoya Tategami. Beyblades *'Storm Leone 145ES ': As shown in The Green Hades when he was a child growing up in koma village *'Pegasus 105F': Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane. Gingka used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. * [[Storm Pegasus 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack and Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an Attack-Type Beyblade. *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R²F' *'Cosmic Pegasus F:D' Pegasus Pegasus (or Pegasis) is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves *'Starblast Attack' :Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 2. (anime) *'Tornado Wing' : Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5 against Tetsuya. (anime) *'Meteor Shower Attack' : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. This was also the only time he used this attack. (anime) *'Full Power' : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) *'Storm Bringer' : Gingka's fifth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in episode 34 (anime) *'Galaxy Nova': Gingka's seventh special move in the anime. He used it to defeat Ryuga in the final of the Metal Fusion season. Battles Trivia *''Gingka'' means "Galaxy" this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade Metal Saga series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is also a slang term for a "red-haired person". *All his beys in the anime have Rubber on their performance tips. *The voice actor for Gingka, Rob Tinkler is the same voice actor who played Cenotaph and Brooklyn Masefield from Beyblade: G-Revolution, and he also plays Lync, Volan, Helios, and Brontes on Bakugan. *Gingka's Danish voice actor, Andreas Jessen, is the little brother to Sebastian Jessen, Kai's Danish voice actor. This caused a bit confusion because they sounds really alike. It was first when the first Danish DVD got released, that Andreas got credited for it. *Gingka's new headband looks like his fathers but has some differences. Like Gingka's Pegasus is white, not yellow, it it has different wings and the Gingka's Pegasus is shaped more like a square. It kind of looks like Big Bang Pegasis' motif. *Gingka obtaining a headband like his father's may imply that Gingka is growing into a young man and will become a legendary Blader just like his father was. *Gingka resembles Johnny McGregor from the original Beyblade series. As they have large, red, spiky hair and wear a blue headband. *Gingka also enjoys being on television as seen during episode 27 in Metal Fusion. *His scarf is very similar to Kai's from the original Beyblade series. *He likes to eat meat and hamburgers. Likewise, he despises hotdogs and thinks they are for wimps. *There is a diffrence from the anime and manga on the way Gingka obtained his Pegasus'. In the Anime, Gingka's father gave him Storm Pegasus 105RF, where as in the manga, Gingka's father gave him Pegasis 105F. *Gingka and Ryuga are the only ones to have 2 beyblades exclusive to the manga. *Both of Gingka's Beys Exclusive to the manga ( Pegasis 105F and Wing Pegasis 90WF) don't have rubber on their performance tips. *Gingka's white scarf resembles the wings of Pegasus. *When he was little he didn't have a headband or a scarf. *He is now the #1 blader in the world, with Ryuga dead and Rago and Nemesis defeated. He only beat Ryuga once, while Ryuga beat him several times. Ryuga lost to Rago, putting Ryuga to #2 blader, and when Ginga beat Rago/Nemesis, Ginga took back the title of #1 blader in the world,making Rago #2 blader in the world and Ryuga #3. *There is some speculation that Gingka gave to Zero his Samurai Ifraid , as the gloved hand shown next to Zero's is identical to Gingka's. *Gingka is the one of first in the Metal Saga Manga to have 5 evolutions of his beyblade. ( The other person is Ryuga). *In Zero-G, it is said that Gingka gave Samurai Ifraid W145CF to Zero when he was younger. *He is the blader of autumm which matches his hair color since red is the color of autumm leaves.